Daddy's Little Pirate
by Panda Parody
Summary: The story is on permanent hiatus. Read if you want, but don't expect another chapter.
1. Flattery and the Arrival

_**Daddy's Little Pirate**_

**Chapter 1: Flattery and the Arrival**

"Mom, let me in you whore!" I slammed my fist against the door a couple of times.

"Flattery will get you everywhere dear." My mom said from behind the door as she unlocked it. She opened the door and immediately I ran in, with her closing the door behind me. I walked over to the table and dumped my dirty, grayed sack I had with me on the table. Out fell 7 gold pieces, a few rings and a glass eyeball. My mom walked over to the table and grinned at me. "Nice job Sophia." She picked up the eyeball and grimaced, making a 'yuck' noise as she did. Obviously she thought she could have done with out that.

I took a mocking bow and smiled back. "I've learned from the best." My mom waltzed over to me and grabbed my hands; she started swinging me around while singing a tune long forgotten to most people in Tortuga, as they all walked around in a drunken stupor. She used to sing this song to me when I was a baby. I loved it then and I love it now.

"When all the fair rose petals fall to the ground, I shall come home to you." I sang with her for a moment before sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs laughing along with my mom. "You're growing into a fine young woman Sophia." She walked over to me with an +airy walk, almost like she was floating and gave me a peck on the cheek. I gave a loud snorting laugh.

"A fine young woman that drinks steals and still lives at home with her mother." She rose an eyebrow at. She was about to say something but a whole bunch of people ran past the door screaming with glee, cutting her off. I stood up from my chair and raced over to the door. "I'm going to go see what's going on." My mother followed after me.

"I'll come too." I just shrugged, signaling that I didn't care. She tried to follow but she couldn't run very fast and keep up in her blue satin dress. "I can't run very fast with this dress. Since you're wearing pants, you go on and I'll meet you there." I nodded my head and followed the crowd. I ended up down at the dock where a large brown ship with pink sails was docked. Pink sails? Yeah. Totally inconspicuous. I looked closer and noticed a blonde woman walking off the ship. I walked closer so I could get a better look. I listened intently to the people around me to see why these people were so important. All I heard were bits and pieces of things, but not who the lady was.

"The Pink Pearl! It's returned!" Squealed a little 12-year-old girl.

"Aye, Da capt'n's looking better than evar!" An old man growled out in his worn out voice.

"'Ave ye heard? They say they almost caught up with it, the famous Black Pearl!"

"Ah, the Pink Pearl's twice 's fast and ev'ryone on it's twice as good looking." Two young women gossiped. Agh! This was getting me nowhere. I had to go straight to the source. I'd ask the lady myself. I looked around as I was walked forward, I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I ran into someone, sending us both to the ground. I rubbed my butt as I stood and listened to the other person curse. It sounded like a woman to me. I opened my eyes, because they had closed on impact. I was about to start at them when I noticed it was the woman from the ship. She was wiping the dirt off her butt. A smile played across my face.

"Just who I wanted…" I never got to finish my sentence because immediately the woman screamed and ran past me.

"Mina, darling! You haven't changed a bit!" I turned around and saw her hugging someone. When they let go, the woman she was hugging stood up straight and I knew who it was in an instant.

"Mom?" I walked over to them with a walk that made me look drunk. My mother says I get it from my father. My mom smiled at me and ushered me toward the new woman.

"Zellie, this is my daughter Sophia." Mom was beaming proudly behind me with her hands on my shoulders.

I gave a tight grin. "We've met." My mom looked confused. "But not formally." I said. My mom gave a knowing look. She knows almost everything I'm talking about.

"Jasmina Carmen! I didn't know you had a daughter!" My mom gave a small chuckle.

"All thanks to you know who." The woman I knew as Zellie looked even more confused than my mother had. She just shook her head cluelessly. My mother just sighed. "Come on Giselle. I'll tell you the story." Giselle just smiled. My mom took her a few feet away and told her the story.

"You guys did what!?"

"Shhh Giselle. I don't want Sophia knowing about that moron."

"I would think not." Sigh, this is how it always goes. My mom's friends come back after not being here for 16 years, she tells them the story, they know who my father is but I don't. Grrr. This sucks.


	2. Getting to Know Auntie Giselle

**Chapter 2: Getting to know Auntie Giselle**

Later that night Mom had invited Giselle to our home. Now I was sitting at the table with Giselle while my mother got us all some rum. Giselle smiled at me. "So Soph. Ever think about becoming a pirate?" I just scoffed at the question. My mom however gave me a warning glare and I answered her.

"Yeah, but mom'll never let me go. I'll ask her if she thinks I should and she yells at me. Then she'll walk away mumbling about something about a jackass captain." Giselle rose her eyebrows in question.

"Female or male captain?"

I thought about it a second. "Male." Giselle just laughed and shook her head. Just then my mom came in carrying the booze. I took a mug and poured some of it down my throat. "So Giselle, was that your ship?" Giselle had taken a sip and was just setting down her own mug.

"Why yes. Yes it is." She had a smug smile on her lips. "I've got 99 crew member, all female. Unless you don't count Annie." I was confused, wasn't Annie a girl name?

"Isn't that a girl name?" Giselle just laughed at me.

"Oh Annie's a girl name. My Annie however is a boy. Annie's real name is Andrew." My eyes went wide.

"One guy among that many girls!? He must be…um…busy."

"No, no, no. You see, Annie's gay." She broke out laughing again as I coughed down another swig of rum. I took one more swallow and acted like it didn't happen. "Well. That certainly explains a lot." She just smirked at me.

"Yes, it certainly does." I was really itching to ask her more about her boat.

"So Giselle…" Giselle cut me off.

"Don't call me that. Call me Zellie, Auntie Zell or Captain." I rose my eyebrows at her.

"Ok, um…Zellie, why do you call your boat the Pink Pearl?" This time she rose her eyebrows at me. She tilted her head and looked at my mom.

"Mina, you didn't even tell her the story of the name of my boat?" My mom just shrugged and sat down. Auntie Zell rolled her eyes at her. "Ok. I'll start from the beginning."

"That's usually the best place to start," I joked. She just gave me a sarcastic smile and continued.

"It was about 16 years ago. I was about 16 my self. I was just going home when a ship with black sails pulled up to the docks. Being the curious whipper snapper I was, I went to have a look see. I got there and a man with a drunken look on his face and a wobble in his step came down to the docks. I went right up to him and asked him his name. Know what he said?" She looked more excited than she probably should have.

"I haven't the faintest," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"He didn't say anything! He just stared at my chest!" She laughed and hit her hand on the table like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Anyways, after I gave him a well deserved slap to the face he told me his name was Captain Jack Sparrow." I nearly choked on the air I was breathing!

"Well, naturally, I asked if he wasted a drink, which he answered yes to immediately." The name kept ringing through my head. Jack Sparrow… Where have I heard that name before? Zellie took a sip of her rum before starting again. " So we went and got something to drink. Later that night we…uh…well we had some fun." Just made a face. I didn't need to hear about her love life, especially not from 16 years ago. "When I woke up an hour later he was gone. I had taken a mighty fine liking to this Jack fellow. I looked all around Tortuga to find him. When I finally found him he was making out with," She was interrupted by my mom jumping into the conversation.

"With some whore! I remember that. I was helping you look and we spotted him making out with a whore." Auntie Giselle looked at her strangely, then a look of comprehension crossed her features.

"Right, that whore! I blinked and they were gone, obviously off to have fun. I asked around and found out he had left on his ship. I'm one of the worst people to hold a grudge. Soon I had almost every girl in Tortuga that had "had some fun" with Sparrow ready to go after him. So, just because I'm a bitch," She winked at me and I gave a small laugh. " I got a ship to commandeer and a crew and named it the Pink Pearl.  Not only to insult Jack but also because there were only girls. What girl doesn't like pink?" Me. In fact I hate pink.

"Wait, if it's all girls why is…Annie? Yeah, why is Annie in the crew? Even if he is gay."

"All the girls love Annie, not to mention he's looking for one of the men on the Black Pearl. Every one says Annie and him had the best…" I stopped her there. Do I look like I care about these people's sex lives? No.

"So you're still after Jack huh? If you're just after him why are you guys, girls sorry, called pirates?" I finished my rum and licked my lips, awaiting the answer.

Giselle gave me a wry smile. "Girls gotta make a living somehow. We pillage and plunder, and we also make a living as bounty hunters. Jack's not the only thing on our minds 24/7 you know." I was about to ask another question, but Zellie interrupted me before I had the chance, again. "Tomorrow you should come see my crew before we leave. I'm sure they'd all love you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure. Why not?" I yawned out. It was getting late. It had to be at least 11:00. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay. See you in the morning." I stood up and gave them hugs and went to my bedroom. That night I had dreams of sailing the 7 seas.


	3. Meeting the Crew and Annie Too!

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Crew and Annie Too!**

The next morning I woke up to two middle aged women jumping on my bed. Unless you're male, lesbian or crazy, I would not suggest this. I was in a peaceful sleep, just dreaming that I was plundering one of the highest guarded British ships when I was jostled out of my sleep and sent flying into the air.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?!" I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was just about to rise. "What time is it?!" You could probably tell that I wasn't very happy that I was awakened from my beauty sleep.

Their reply? Their reply was to jump up once or twice and then land on me. I would also not recommend this. It really hurt. I groaned as both of their bodies connected with mine. My mom rested her head next to mine on the pillow as I opened my eyes, trying to get my breathing back to normal after the attack.

"C'mon Soph. It's early but Zellie and the crew have to get going by the time it's high noon." Once again a groan passed my lips.

"Get off me. I'll get dressed and we can go. Of course, if you don't get off me though I might just have to poke you." I gave my mom a teasing glare.

I shook my head and laughed. "No. I guess I wouldn't." I looked to Giselle and she grinned. "But I'm sure Auntie Zell would be happy to." I pushed her off and ran into the next room to get dressed while Giselle and my mom wrestled, Zellie trying to tickle my mom's rib cage.

I changed into one of the dresses my mom puts me in whenever she's trying to 'impress' some one. It was a long pink dress with black frills going around the edges of the skirt and the sleeves. It had a high collar and the lace lined that too, making my throat itch. My mom said that she brought it from a wandering merchant but I think that she stole it from some poor rich passer by.

I walked out of the bathroom and found my mom on top of Zellie tickling her. Zellie tried to push her off but my mom just bit her. Yeah. Actually bit her! Remind me not to get on my mom's bad side. "Ow! God 'ammit Mina! What the hell was that for?!" My mom just sneered at her and got up.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the door. "Are you guys coming? I wanna get to the boat," I re-thought my statement, "ship, before the sun sets and I can't see anything." They just smiled and followed.

Fifteen minutes later we were in the middle of Tortuga and people were surrounding us everywhere. I had stopped at the dock and looked at the ship. There were girls everywhere. No males in sight, at least not on the boat. I looked back at Zellie and my mom to see Auntie Giselle grinning like a Cheshire cat and my mom glancing at the boat. Ship! Not boat, ship. "That's my crew," She looked very proudly at the scuttling girls on the ship. "Always getting ready before I even get here." She wiped away an invisible tear from her cheek. "They grow up so fast!"

I just laughed at her and her sentiments. Just then a blur of red hair, blue eyes and a rather nice tan tackled the three of us to the ground. All I could hear where muffled "Get off"s, "Annie!"s and "Yay!"s. Get offs being from my mother and me, Annie coming from Giselle and the "Yay!" coming from the mess of red, blue and tan that was snuggling against Zellie.

I sat up from my place on the ground to see the small form of, what I assumed, was Annie. Annie sat up from hugging Auntie Zell and looked from me to my mom to Zellie again. He tackled her, her ending up on her butt with Annie rubbing his cheek against hers and, if I'm not mistaken, purring. "Is that the much talked about Mina?" He jumped up and came over to me, surrounding me and studying me. Lifting my hair in his fingers and inspecting it, and opening my eyes wider than I could get them to go willingly.

His head whipped around to Giselle. "New recruit?" Zellie shook her head and Annie raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Zellie, did you go lesbian without me knowing? She so young! You naughty girl." Zellie's mouth dropped open and gawked at the over active man. Me? I just stood there, my eye twitching.

Zellie closed her mouth and walked over to Annie, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Annie dear…" Suddenly her eyes turned dark and her voice sounded vehemoth. "Get on the ship and stay there!" And with that pushed Annie off the dock and into the waiting ocean below. Zellie's took a deep breath and turned around to look at Mina and me who were standing there twitching. Annie climbed up onto the dock again and glared at Giselle.

"You're mean! Why do you have to be so mean?!" He stood next to us, dripping because he was sopping wet. Zellie grinned at him then at us.

"Mina. Sophia. Meet Annie!" I just gave a worried laugh and shook his hand, my mother doing the same.

Me: Yay! Chapter 3 is now complete! Vondeva! (Just a made up word)

Ginger (one of my multiple personalities): There's too much water around! Not enough fire! Bring me fire! Now! gets out a blowtorch Read, and Review now or else the story gets it!

Me: 0.o Uhmm...please rate and review so Ginger doesn't destroy my story. I like this story I work hard on it. T.T

Ginger: You do not. You use this as an excuse to do something during Computer Applications and to be able to go to the library during Reading For Fun. That, and Miah is forcing you to write this.

Me: Shut up...

Ginger: Want me to turn the blowtorch on?

Me: Sorry. Just please read and rate people.


End file.
